Edenian Secrets
by punnykat16
Summary: If you thought Edenia was a peaceful place your dead wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Mortal Kombat or its characters.

Kitana was kneeling before her mother's gravestone, setting flowers on it. Kitana was only an infant when Sindel had committed suicide. No one knew what the Queen was going through before she died.

"Why," Kitana whispers to herself.

"Kitana," she turned around to see her husband Liu.

"I don't understand it, Liu." She spoke through her depression.

"Maybe someone was harassing your mother before she had died."

"Liu, my mother killed herself there must be some reason why she did it."

_The Next Day…_

Kitana had arrived to breakfast along with the rest of the people. She sat there and stared at her plate for 10 minutes trying to figure out why her mother had killed herself.

"Kitana," she looks up to see Jade and Mileena.

"Is there something wrong?" Mileena asked. She inhaled deeply and spoken.

"I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"I need you two to help find out why my mother had killed herself."

"But Kitana we don't know ourselves why she done it." Jade said.

"That's why I want you two to help me search for some clues. Jade I want you to come with me to search for Raiden. I think he could probably give us some clues and some answers on who's behind all this."

"What do you want me to do?" Mileena asked.

"I want you to go to Earthrealm and find Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs maybe they could look for some clues on why cause it to happen."

"Kitana, are you sure this is what you want?" Jade asked.

"Yes, it's very important to me."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Mileena had set up a portal and headed to Earthrealm.

Location Earthrealm:

Mileena was in Earthrealm looking for the Special Force Office a woman had written on a sheet of paper for her. Mileena had walked in to the front desk where she saw a woman with blonde hair in a tight white tube top, green tight pant, and a green beret and her dog tags read Sonya Blade. Sonya had recognized the Mileena and was in complete shock and somewhat anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped. Sonya showed great hate towards Mileena, in fact she hates Mileena so much she image her as the female version of Kano.

"Sonya, I'm no mood to argue. I came to seek help."

"Help? For what?"

"What's going on over here?" a big black muscular man with robotic arms came and his dog tags read Jackson Briggs.

"Hey aren't you the one that was on Shao Kahn's side the last time we met?"

"Yes but I don't have time to explain that right, I came to seek help on Queen Sindel's death."

"We already know how she died she committed suicide long ago." Jax said sitting in a rolling chair.

"I know that, but we need clues on why she did it."

"Why didn't Kitana come over instead of you?" Sonya asked.

"She and Jade are searching for Lord Raiden so they sent me over."

"Look I don't know what kind of bullshit you're trying to pull but I'm not falling for it!" Sonya snapped.

"I'm not trying to pull anything, and if you're not gonna help me I'm sure as hell not gonna waste my fucking breath!" Mileena had stormed out.

"Well leave you crazy bi-"

"Hey Hey! That's enough! Now I'm gonna go speak with her but in the meantime just try to relax, alright?" Jax had gone after Mileena who was just 10 feet away from the building.

"Hey, listen even though I don't agree but I suppose me and Sonya could find some clues on the lady's death, alright?"

"That's all I ask for. You can come tomorrow night everyone will be there."

"Alright,"

_Meanwhile…_

Jade and Kitana were still searching for Raiden.

"Are you sure you want to go this far Kitana?"

"I have to find out what happened to my mother, Jade."

"Maybe Shao Kahn knows, I mean he's your father."

"I don't think so Jade."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think I might have the answer." In a flash of light Raiden had appeared.

"Lord Raiden, I-"

"I know why you're here, you are here to find the truth about your mother's passing."

"Can you please give me some answer on why?"

"I cannot,"

"What?"

"I cannot give you the answer on why she done it but I will however give you come clues on who might be behind it all. You must search for these five treacherous Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Sheeva, and Baraka. They are the ones who knew the queen before she died I must go now but I will meet with you tomorrow night." In a flash of light Raiden had disappeared.

"What does the emperor have to do with this?" Jade asked.

"I don't but I'm about to find out."

_Late at Night…_

Jax had finally got the clues to who were involved in Sindel's death.

"Aye Mileena,"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might know who could be involved in that woman's death."

"Oh please tell me who?"

"Maybe this _guy_." Jax had handed Mileena a picture of Shao Kahn who happens to be Mileena's father (Or was he?).

"I-I doubt if my father would be involved in this. My father loved this woman."

"Well out of everyone he's the one who knew her personally before she passed."

"I see, thank you."

"Alright," Mileena had left the office with the picture of Shao Kahn in her hand only to hear a moaning and groaning sound behind the office building. She turned around and saw Sonya who was nude on top of Johnny Cage who was also nude.

"_By the gods!"_ she whispers to herself. She turned away feeling disgusted, but then again. She got tired of Sonya dumping all over her and needed something that would just put Sonya in her place.

"_I couldn't,"_ she thought of all the mean and hurtful things Sonya would say to her.

"_But then again this could make a good comeback."_ Mileena had peeped on the lovers all night as they made love.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Catfight

_The Next Night…_

Everyone was gathered around to uncover the reason why the queen committed suicide. Kitana, Jade, Mileena, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Smoke, and Sub-Zero were there to uncover the truth.

"Girls, you'll never believe what I found out."

"What is it?"

"It turns out that Shao Kahn might've had something to do with Sindel's death."

"Lord Raiden had told us the exact same thing along with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Sheeva, and Baraka but the question is. What would these people want with my mother?" Kitana had stood up top gathered everyone's attention.

"People gather around n**ow** as you all know I have gathered you all here is to find out what happened to my mother, of course those of you know she had committed suicide but I want clues on why she did it and who may have driven her to do it. Liu you and Kung Lao search for Shang Tsung, Jax and Johnny look for Baraka, Sonya and Mileena, look for Quan Chi, Jade and I will search for Shao Kahn, Sub-Zero and Smoke will search for Sheeva. You can slip up now." Everyone headed off to, Sonya was very pissed that she was partners with Mileena.

"Why the hell do I have to be partners with Ms. Wears-A-Veil all the time?" Sonya asked Jax.

"Look I know you don't like her but you're just her partner you're not her friend. Can you at least work with her so we could get this out the way?"

"Alright, fine."

"Okay and please Please try not to rip her head off okay?" "

I'll try."

"Okay you girls have fun." Jax had walked leaving the two girls alone.

"Well let's fine this Quan Chi guy."

"I think he's in the Netherrealm." Mileena replied.

"I'm not sure if I asked you but thanks anyway!" Sonya sarcastically remarked. Mileena glared hard at Sonya but decided not to give into anger.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to work so could you please stay out my way!"

"I'm telling you he might be in the Netherrealm."

"Yeah a place you should be in!" Sonya snapped.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem is you, I don't even see why I'm partners with you. Hell I'm surprise you even volunteered to help Kitana after all the hell you put her through!"

"Oh that's so rich Sonya, you don't think I know I put my sister through hell. I know what I've done and I'm trying my best to be a good damn person!"

"I'm surprise you're not doing that without eating people's flesh."

"Ooh you think you're so special with your gun, your badge, that fake tough attitude of yours. Well, I have news for you, you are just as dirty everyone else here!"

"What the hell are you trying to say!?" Sonya said getting in Mileena's face.

"You really want me to go there!"

"You might as well!"

"Okay I may chew on people's flesh but at least I didn't fuck Johnny while I was on duty! BOOM!" Mileena had walked away but was grabbed by Sonya.

You bitch!" Sonya delivered a vicious punch forwards Mileena's face. Mileena had fallen on the floor and placed her hand on her swollen jaw.

Y-you just hit me."

"That's right!" Angered Mileena threw a punch back at Sonya. Sonya had tackled Mileena on the floor where she viciously slaps Mileena in the face. Mileena had pinned on the floor where she punches her three times in the face only to be kicked by Sonya.

"GET OFF ME YOU SLUT!" Mileena roared. Sonya slams her to the wall where she punches Mileena in the eye. Mileena had returned the favor and punches Sonya in the nose making her bleed. Sonya had thrown Mileena in fountain and began stomping Mileena in her stomach aggressively Sonya gained the strength and kicked Mileena in the stomach. Mileena had grabbed Sonya by the foot and thrown her in the fountain along with her. Mileena had gotten on top of Sonya and began to smack and punch Sonya's face The girls were out of the water but was soaking wet. Mileena had kneed Sonya in the gut and give her and uppercut, Sonya grew more angry and kneed Mileena in the groin and smacks her against the wall.

"Ooh I see you wanna aim low, huh? Isn't that what Johnny did to you last night!"

"I'll teach you to stay out of my business, bitch!" Sonya snapped and attacked Mileena again the two girls ended up in a messy bloody catfight tell the others came back.

HEY HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH YOU!" Jax called out breaking up the catfight. With Johnny holding Sonya and Jade holding Mileena.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"She started it!" they both shout.

"Man you guys really did a number on each other, huh?" Smoke replied.

"Could ya'll get these girls up out of here?" Jax ordered.

""If I ever fucking see you again, I'm gonna fuck you up on sight!" Sonya snaps.

"I'll be waiting you tramp!" Mileena snaps back.

You guys, THIS IS NOT HELPING!" Kitana shouts and walks away.

_Few Minutes Later…_

Mileena and Jade were in the princess bedroom Jade was treating Mileena with first aid kit.

"Now, did you have to start a fight with Sonya?" Jade asked curiously.

"Jade she called me a monster. The woman hates me."

''She doesn't hate you she just hasn't gotten to notice the good side in you."

"That's bullshit the woman hates me I tried to tell her something and she attacks me. I don't even wanna talk about it no more." Mileena heard snickering coming from Sub-Zero and Smoke.

"Sonya kicked your ass."

"Go to hell both of you!" Mileena yells

"If you were still fighting she still would've kicked your ass." They were laughing at her as she walked away. She saw Lord Raiden with a disappointed look.

"I am very disappointed in you, Mileena."

"Lord Raiden she attacked me first."

"I am aware of that but if you want to start a clean state, stop being negative. Both of you."

"Negative?"

"Yes!" Mileena had felted something in her mouth, she lost a tooth during the fight. She thrown the tooth and sat on the ground by herself trying to erase the fight from her head. She sat there for three hours till someone had walked towards her handing her an ice pack. It was Sonya. Mileena sighs and took the ice pack putting on her swollen eye.

"What are you doing out here, I thought you hated me?" Sonya had a comeback but she seemed a bit softened.

"How's your eye?" She asked sitting next to Mileena.

"It's doing fine, how's your nose?"

"It's doing alright?"

"Your sister seems a bit curious about finding out who's responsible behind this."

"Well every child would want to find out what happen to their mother."

"But why are you helping Kitana?"

"I know I put Kitana through some tough times like trying to kill her for no important reason. I never told anyone this but…I'm jealous of Kitana. Kitana gets everything she wants like now she gathered everyone here to help find out about the queen's passing. If I had done that they would have killed me. Though I really don't know much about Sindel but this means a lot to Kitana and that's why I'm willing to help."

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well I do."

Hey, who's that?"

"That's Quan Chi," Sonya and Mileena had went to see what the sorcerer was up to.

_Meanwhile…_

Jade and Kitana had stood before the emperor.

"Umm father, do you might know what happened to my mother?

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Sonya and Melena were spying on Quan Chi to see what he was up to.

"What are they saying?" Mileena asked.

"I don't know, Shh!" The two girls listened to the conversation he had with Shang Tsung.

"You do realize that the princess and her companions are searching for clues about the queen right?"

"It is not our fault that the queen killed herself."

"But we were there, what if the princess find out about it?"

"Not to worry, once we inform the emperor. She won't be able to find out a thing." The sorcerer's laughed and parted ways. Quan Chi was on his way back to the Netherrealm till he was stopped.

"Hey asshole!"

"Your better leave my sister alone if you know what's good for you!"

"Unless you don't want to serve me in the Netherrealm, I suggest you disappear quickly!"

"You might need to take two of us because we're not going anywhere till you tell us what you know about Sindel's death!" Sonya had strutted next to Mileena.

"I have no Idea what you are talking about."

"Sonya,"

"Do it," Mileena had pulled out her Sais and plunged one of them at the sorcerer's feet. Quan Chi had screamed in agony as Mileena did this to him.

"Tell us what you know!" Mileena growled.

"I don't know anything!"

"Do it again, Mileena!"

"No No please," Mileena plunged another one inside his feet making his feet splurge blood and stick to the ground.

"Next I will rip off your upper body!"

"Okay Okay, I know about Sindel's death. She committed suicide after Shao Kahn had invaded Edenia. I helped him do it."

"Why?" Sonya asked.

"Since he was gonna be the emperor I thought he was gonna cut me a side deal, but he was planning on taking over Outworld and Earthrealm as well as the Netherrealm himself. He said if I help him he let me kept the Nethrrealm. So I did it." Sonya and Mileena both looked at each other.

"Thanks for the info." Sonya thanked.

"Hey aren't you gonna get theses Sais out my feet?"

"We would be we don't help freaks like you, sorry."

"Hey! HEY!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Do you might know what to my mother?" Kitana asked. The emperor was furious with his daughter, he did not want her to ask him about Sindel's death.

"How dare you!" he growled.

"You are not allowed to ask me about the queen's death. BE GONE!"

"But why won't you tell me about my mother's death?"

"Are you hiding something?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! It is bad enough my daughter has asked me about my wife, now it is you Jade my loyal servant! Take them away, they will be executed tomorrow morning!" he ordered the guards as they took the princess and her bodyguard away. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung had come in looking battered and bloodied.

"WHAT HAS TOOKEN YOU TWO SO LONG!?" The emperor yelled.

"We were attacked you majesty, the princess had some of the Earthrealm warriors attack us and we were forced to give up the secret!" Shang Tsung feared which made the emperor very angered.

"CAN YOU TWO DO ANYTHING RIGHT! GORO KINTARO EXECUTE THEM AT ONCE!" The shokans bowed and grabbed the sorcerers. Goro had grabbed Shang Tsung and with his upper hands and rips off the Shang Tsung's legs with his bottom hands. He flips him upside down and rips off his arms, and finally vertically rips his body in half. Kintaro grabbed Quan Chi with each of his arms. He then begins to pull outwards, eventually ripping him into four pieces.

"Will that be all your majesty?" Goro asked.

"Come tomorrow you will execute the others." Shao Kahn ordered.

"Can anything else go wrong?" The emperor huffs.

_Meanwhile (At the dead pool of course!)_

Kitana and Jade tied up above the dead pool guard by Sheeva.

"Why must we be here?" Jade asked sharply.

"If you and the princess had not betrayed the emperor we would not have been here." Sheeva replied.

"We were just trying to find out why the queen had killed herself! What's so wrong about that?"

"There are something's that are not meant to be talked about."

"And why is that?"

"I do not have to answer to a prisoner."

"Jade, just forget. We'll never gonna find out what happened to my mother."

"Kitana, we came too far we can't back down now."

"But what's the point of us trying when we can't get any answers. We might as well be dead by now."

"Wait a minute, you said you think Shao Kahn wasn't you father, right?"

"Yes,"

"Okay so Shao Kahn must have done something to the queen for her to commit suicide."

"But what could he have done?"

"The emperor had grown angry when we had asked him about the queen and you had think that he wasn't you father. So Shao Kahn might have done something to…" Jade stopped to think.

"That statue."

"What about it?"

"That statue Shao Kahn forbidden you from, the beheaded statue. That must've been the true emperor of Edenia."

"Then if he was the true emperor then Shao Kahn must've invaded my home when my mother was alive."

"Which must be why the queen had committed suicide?"

"He must've killed the true emperor. Which was my real father?"

"We must stop him."

"How are we gonna do that where tied up?" Jade asked.

"Hey you! Release the princess!" Smoke yelled.

"This area is restricted, no one is allowed here!"

"Since when did we start caring about restricted areas? Release the princess, now and tell us what you know about Sindel!"

"I refuse to tell you, little assassin!"

"Very well then, I'll have to beat it out of you!" Smoke challenged. Sheeva let out a roar and charged the assassins.

"Smoke, catch!" Jade yelled throwing her boomerang to him which turned into a Bo staff. Sheeva charged at Smoke but Smoke quickly moved out the way and slashed the Bo staff viciously up Sheeva's face leaving a big gash on her face. Sub – Zero had released the princess and her bodyguard off from over the dead pool

"Now that you have been defeated. You will tell us what you know!"

"The emperor had put me in charge of being Sindel's bodyguard. After Shao Kahn had invaded Edenia, Sindel had snuck some poison away and drunken it after Shao Kahn had killed her husband."

"If you were put in charge to watch the queen. Why didn't you stop her from ending her life!?" Sub-Zero had asked.

"I did not know she was going to kill herself. No one knew."

"You had failed your job, Shokan. You must be punished. TIE HER UP!" Kitana ordered. Smoke and Sub-Zero tied the Shokan up over the dead pool. They had pulled the lever letting the chain down. The Shokan had screamed for her life as she was being driven into the dead pool acid was all over her body as her head had reached underneath the pool. The lever was released back up as they saw the Shokans flesh and bone corpse.

"Now who's the prisoner?" Jade said sharply.

"What to do now?" Smoke asked.

"Let's go visit the emperor." Kitana said as the group left.

_Meanwhile…_

Everyone had gotten to the emperor's throne room.

"WHAT IS THIS? LEAVE MY THRONE ROOM!" Shao Kahn shouts.

"Not until you tell us about the queen!" Raiden yells.

"I have the answer to them now." Kitana said entering the throne room.

"This miserable low life slim invaded my home!"

"And took the queen as his wife!" Jade added.

"And murdered the previous emperor!" Smoke added.

"And had a little help with some companions he calls his servants!" Mileena add on.

"What did you do it?!" Jax yelled.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE THE EMPEROR! THAT POOR EXCUSE FOR AN EMPEROR WAS NO MATCH AGAINST ME! SO I DEFEATED HIM AND TOOK HIS WIFE AS MINE AND SPLATTERED HIS BLOOD ALL OVER THIS ROOM! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Shao Kahn shouts and charged at the people with his war hammer but was blasted with Raiden's thunder lighting.

"You will reap what you sow!" Raiden replied as he took Shao Kahn unconscious away to be prisoned by the Elder Gods.

"That's for my mother!" Kitana shouts and walks away as the rest did as well.

"Hey Mileena,"

"Can I see you for a minute?" Jade asked.

"Yeah,"

"I think you should apologize to Sonya." Jade insisted.

"I thought that was forgotten about already?" Mileena asked.

"Remember what Lord Raiden had said about forgiveness?" Mileena nods and went over by Sonya.

"Umm Sonya, you gotta minute?"

"Sure,"

"Umm Sonya, I never said I'm sorry to well mostly anyone but I just want to say that I-"

"I am too." Sonya cut off and pulled her into a quick kiss which surprise Mileena.

"Do not tell anyone about that, okay?" Sonya asked.

"Uh yeah sure,"

I didn't plan on using the part about Sonya kissing Mileena by surprise but I thought what the hell it couldn't hurt nobody. Anyways R&R PLEASE!


End file.
